


Darkroom

by Shehanitan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Lemon, M/M, PWP, Slash, Slight fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shehanitan/pseuds/Shehanitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall wakes up to another early morning; not feeling too encouraged to go to work, and his lover doesn't make it any easier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkroom

**Author's Note:**

> **2015-07-22 READ!!**  
>  This is a republishing of the story “DARKROOM”. It was first written and published around January 2005 on the site adult-fanfiction.org under the same pen name “Shehanitan”.  
> I have not altered or re-read it before publishing here since I think it’s a track record of my evolution as a writer once I post more modern/up-to-date stories.  
> Hence I will save all the notes from that time just as I wrote it as part of the creation of the work.
> 
> Thank you for reading this first note. Please ignore the rest! XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:** SquareSoft owns the game and the boys. I’m borrowing them without intentions to gain anything from my writings.  
>  **Warnings:** Yaoi, lemon, a bit sappy and maybe not the best I’ve done?  
>  **Parings:** Duh, Seifer/Squall, why else would you read it?  
>  **Beta:** CalliopePurple  
>  **Notes:** Them of you who have read this before will only notice a little better grammar. The only changes are that I’ve given it to my beta.

* * *

The room was dark as the outside. That thick darkness only dusk or dawn makes. The clock blinked an angry red “6:00”. Squall sighed silently and carefully untangled himself from the messy bed. He shivered when the cold air hit his naked skin. He hadn’t even gotten his feet out of the bed when a strong arm captured him and dragged him back down in the warm, inviting bed.

“Seifer,” Squall hissed as he was trapped in the strong embrace of the blond. 

Seifer murmured something and snuggled his neck before settling back down in sleep, his lover yet again secured in his arms. It would have been so easy to just forget work and turn to sleep again. But, he had responsibilities. He tugged carefully at the blond’s arm, which was immobile.

“Seifer, I have to get up,” he said lowly, which only resulted in Seifer holding him harder. 

Green eyes opened to slits as he stretched to see the alarm clock. He groaned and sunk back again.

“Hyne, Squall. It’s barely 6:00,” he complained.

“You don’t need to get up,” Squall argued and tugged at the unmoving arm again. 

This position always made him feel small. To be able to almost totally disappear in Seifer’s arms, gave him a feeling of being small and protected. It was nice. He jerked when that restricting hand explored his naked chest.

“It’s too nice to go up yet,” Seifer murmured and licked the rim of his ear before taking a mouthful of his throat. 

Squall shuddered as his nipple was pinched and Seifer moved closer to cover his legs with his own.

“I need to get to work,” he breathed. 

Seifer bit and licked his lips, teasing with his tongue and daring Squall’s to come out.

“You are at work,” he murmured back and sealed their lips. 

Squall moaned when his mouth was taken, not harshly but dominantly. Seifer shifted and made them both moan when equally hard cocks stroked against each other. They panted for air and Squall arched when Seifer thumbed a taut nipple. Seifer attacked the link between neck and shoulder and twisted the nipple hard, making Squall shout and arch. 

Squall whimpered and spread his legs to be able to get closer to Seifer. He bucked under the bigger youth, craving friction that would grant him release. He mewled when Seifer licked and bit the hollow between his collarbones and rubbed down harder against him. Seifer chuckled and his hand found a taut buttock.

“Poor little Squally-boy, all hot and needy,” he purred huskily and took a hand under his knee. 

Squall circled his arms around the broad back and hooked his legs around the waist. So hot. It was hellish so early in the morning when his brain absolutely didn’t want to wake up and his body took all control. He yelped when two fingers pressed their way into him. He moaned and bucked as his innards were stroked. He whined helplessly when the two were changed to three. He bucked and writhed beneath his lover.

“Seifer,” he whimpered and licked all he could reach of the blond’s neck and shoulder. Seifer chuckled and lightly bit his ear.

“You’re so easy Squall,” he murmured and Squall pouted, looking up into green, soft eyes. 

The blond shifted and Squall arched and cried out silently as he was filled. He clawed at Seifer’s back and clenched his slim legs around his waist hard. So good! Hyne, it felt so good! His hole clenched and unclenched around the big member. It didn’t matter how many times they did it, it still hurt just the tiny bit every time he was breached. Hurt just enough to throw him of the cliff and into ecstasy. 

He writhed and shuddered under Seifer, moaning and almost sobbing in pleasure.

“Move!” he moaned and tried to thrust back at the member that already was as deep as it could go. 

Seifer seized his earlobe and withdrew ever so slowly. Squall moaned in pleasure and displeasure as he pushed just as slowly back in, torturing them both. Their mouths found each other and had no restrictions as their tongues fought and their teeth clashed. Seifer weighted back just a bit and his next thrust brought stars to Squall’s sight. He moaned out loud and shuddered and shivered. He mewled and bucked to make the infuriating blond go faster.

“Sei-fer!” he complained between two slow thrusts and he heard that infuriating chuckle. A tender hand stroked the side of his face and settled in his hair.

“Just tell me, Squall,” he whispered huskily against his lips. Squall moaned again and squeezed his eyes shut. He was going insane!

“Harder,” he whispered and Seifer suckled against his throat without changing the rhythm. Squall whined.

“Please. Faster, harder,” he begged and Seifer stroked his hair and bit his bottom lip. 

Squall screamed when the swollen cock suddenly was rammed into him. He shouted again and again with each mind-blowing, hard thrust. He faintly heard his own name being whispered in his ear.

“Faster! Please, faster!” he moaned and whined. 

He shouted when he was obliged. Between their grunts and moans and groans it smacked from flesh hitting flesh and squealed from a complaining bed. Squall gave up trying to restrict his shouts or even think logical. Suddenly Seifer gripped his hips hard and Squall yelped when his lower part left the bed and he rested solely on his shoulder blades. 

He stared up at his lover as Seifer started to slam into him again. Squall arched and cried out as the new position left his prostate totally defenceless and gave Seifer the leverage to mercilessly ram it so fast and hard it felt like he would shatter into oblivion.

He cried out with each thrust and clenched his fists in the bed sheets. When Seifer fisted his cock there wasn’t any strength left in him. He arched and screamed as he came all over himself and into Seifer’s hand. Seifer groaned heavy and deep as he spurted inside the clenching tunnel. He filled his lover’s sweet ass with load after load until they both were spent and panting.

With a groan Seifer slid out and lay down heavily beside his lover. Squall shivered in the aftermath and curled up against the other youth.

He didn’t even glance at the clock, already knowing he was way late. He couldn’t care less. Seifer threw the quilt over them and once again captured his lover where he was supposed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that got stuck in my head and didn’t want to be put in another story.
> 
> 2015-07-22  
> I haven't re-read it before republishing it but I remember it as being fairly good. Love to hear what this audience thinks.


End file.
